The instant invention relates generally to outdoor game playing surfaces and more specifically it relates to a bocce court construction with a rubber surface. Numerous outdoor game playing surfaces have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be utilized for the game of golf. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,988 to Palmer et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,887 to Wallin and U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,594 to Manzione all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.